Diskussion:Transwarpzentrum
Heißt das Ding nicht Transwarpknotenpunkt? --Kempec 11:06, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Als solches ist es mir auch eher geläufig, aber da ich in VOY nicht so bewandert bin, hab ich daran erstmal nichts geändert. -- Spocky 11:44, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Ich kenne nur "Transwarpzentrum", wurde auch in der Serie so genannt. Google hat für ...knotenpunkt kaum Treffer. --Memory 13:42, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: nur weil man etwas bei Google nicht findet, heißt das noch lage nicht, dass es das nicht gibt ;-) Kategorie "Stellares Objekt"? Nicht eher "Wissenschaft und Technik"? --Memory 13:50, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) Zerstörung des Transwarpzentrums Wurde das Zentrum aus Endspiel nicht dadurch zerstört, dass die Voyager aus einem Transwarpkanal die Stützsysteme zerstört hat und die folgende Druckwelle, das System vernichten sollte. :Ja so war es - laut Serie. Ich finde die Erklärung etwas dämlich, was der bisher einzig bekannte Weg sei, eine Transwarpzentrum zu zerstören. Schon lustig was man dafür braucht: Ein Virus, mit dem man eine Borgqueen infiziert, um anschließend mit einem Phasentorpedo aus der Zukunft (den muß man erstmal besorgen) auf das Zentrum zu feuern. Viel mehr sollte beschrieben werden, daß es der Voyager durch eine List und dem glücklichen Zusammentreffen mehrerer Zufälle erstmalig gelungen ist, ein Transwarpzentrum zu zerstören. Ein zweites Mal funktioniert diese List aber sicher nicht bei den Borg - insofern diese das überlebt haben, was aber anzunehmen ist. Der Rest der Zerstörung ist ja dann nicht das Problem. Bekanntheit des Transwarpzentrums Im Artikel steht, erstmalig wurde man auf ein solches Zentrum aufmerksam, als die Voyager zufällig eines entdeckte. Das kann nicht sein. Denn es war von Anfang an bekannt, daß dies ein Transwarpzentrum sein muß, und auch, wie viele davon verteilt über die Quadranten existieren. Zumindestest die Existenz dieser Transwarpzentren war also bereits bekannt - der genaue Ort aber sicher nicht. :Wieso hätte das die Sternenflotte bereits wissen müssen? Wie die beiden Kuben in Föderationsgebiet war immer wieder unbekannt. Und die Voyager wurde erst durch Admiral Janeway dorthin gebracht. Von selbst wäre die Voyager nie dorthin gelangt. -- defchris (✍ talk) 22:30, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Nein halt Quatsch! Latürnisch ist die Voyager erst in den Nebel geflogen und dort zufällig auf die Borgkuben getroffen - erst dann kam Adm. Janeway und führte die Voyager mit ihrem jüngeren Ich in den Nebel, wo man dann das Zentrum entdeckte. -- defchris (✍ talk) 22:33, 24. Feb 2006 (UTC) 10 Minuten? hey, Die USS Voyager legt am Ende ihrer Reise die Strecke von diesem Transwarpzentrum zum Sonnensystem, welche etwa 30.000 Lj entsprechen VOY: "Eine Heimstätte", in ungefährt 10 Minuten zurück. Dies entspricht einer durchschnittlichen Geschwindigkeit von 1,58 Mrd -fachen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit und ist somit die schnellste bekannte Reisemethode, von Superwesen wie Q oder dem Reisenden mal abgesehen. nur weil in der episode 10 Minuten vergingen muss das ja nicht heissen das wirklich zehn minuten vergangen sind. wenn es danach ginge hätte die gesamte reise der voyager nur ca. 4 tage gedauert ^^. könnte ja sein das ein teil der reise durch den kanal einfach langweilig und uninteressant war. in elite force 2 z.B. wird diese zeitspanne mit einer völlig anderen geschichte gefüllt die etwa eine stunde beansprucht (je nachdem wie schnell man die mission meistert). natürlich ist das noncanon, aber denkbar.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:08, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Wenn ich mich nicht irre, gabs sogar einen in der Folge erwähnten Zeitplan für die ganzen Ereignisse. In diesem Fall hat man im Gegensatz zu TNG wirklich einige Szenenwechsel drinne. Aber selbst wenns keine 10 Minuten waren, waren es mehrere Minuten, aber weniger als 1 Stunde. Ich werds mal etwas schwammiger formulieren... scheint ja eh eine Eigenart der Scifi zu sein ;) --Mark McWire 13:12, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ist folgendes nicht auch eher, genau wie meiner Meinung nach das obige Zitat, was für einne HGI?: Ob es denn tatsächlich so passiert ist, ist unklar, auch, ob alle Transwarpzentren und Borg dabei zerstört wurden. Schließlich konnte nachweislich eine Sphäre diese ultimative Zerstörung überstehen. Sie wurde zwar von der Föderationsflotte und der Voyager in Sektor 001 zerstört, aber wenn auch nur eine Sphäre, ein Kubus, oder eine andere noch so kleine Einheit der Borg übrig geblieben ist, so ist das Kollektiv noch nicht zerstört. :- HenK ::wer sagt denn das es weniger als eine stunde war?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:16, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: Die Folge sagt das ;) Übrigends weiß ich jetzt wieder woher ich die 10 min habe... etwa diese Zeit hat, glaube Paris wars, geschätzt wielange es dauert bis die Sphäre die Voyager eingeholt hat. Da die Voyager innerhalb der Sphäre im Sonnensystem angekommen ist, kann man davon ausgehen das es grob 10 min waren. --Mark McWire 13:22, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) (Ich denke ich schaue mir heute abend diese Folge nochmals an) ::::@Henk: Hab's mal in eine HGI verwandelt, ich versteh garnicht genau, was das eigentlich meinen soll--Bravomike 13:33, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :@Bravomike: Meinst du mich oder das Zitat? --HenK | discuss 13:59, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Das Zitat.--Bravomike 14:06, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hm ich auch nicht so 100%ig. Aber ich finde das hört sich nach typischer HGI an. ;) --HenK | discuss 14:08, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also irgendwie versteh ich nicht, wie man von der Folge, in der keine direkte Zeitangabe gegeben wird, eine Zeitspanne ableiten will?! Wir dürfen nicht davon ausgehen, dass eine Minute der Folge auch eine Minute der Reise der Voyager ist, deswegen bin ich gegen eine solche HGI, denn die ist einfach nur Spekulation. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:52, 29. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Ich hatte es doch schon unformuliert.... statt 10 min schrieb ich extra wenige Minuten. --Mark McWire 00:09, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Auswertung der Folge * Timecode 75:27 Die USS Voyager tritt in den Kanal * Timecode 75:28 Umschnitt auf Unikomplex, die Borg bemerken das die USS Voyager in den Transwarpkanal geflogen ist und versuchen sie umzuleiten * Timecode 76:17 Umschnitt auf USS Voyager im Transwarpkanal * Timecode 76:21 Umschnitt auf die Brücke * Timecode 76:28 Umschnitt auf das Heck der USS Voyager und Abschuss der Transphasentorpedos * Timecode 76:31 Umschnitt auf interspatiale Verteiler * Timecode 76:34 Verteiler werden getroffen und explodieren * Timecode 76:35 Umschnitt auf Unikomplex, die Borg-Königin bemerkt den Schaden (Auf einem Display ist die Explosion zu sehen) * Timecode 77:08 Die Borg-Königin befielt einer Sphäre der USS Voyager zu folgen * Timecode 77:17 Umschnitt auf Sphäre im Transwarpkanal und Kursänderung * Timecode 77:21 Umschnitt auf Unikomplex-Inneres, Borg-Königin stirbt * Timecode 78:18 Umschnitt auf Äußeres des Unikomplex und Explosion * Timecode 78:31 Umschnitt auf einen Raum im Sternenflottenhauptquartier und der sich öffnente Transwarpkanal auf dem Display * Timecode 78:48 Umschnitt auf immernoch explodierendes Transwarpzentrum * Timecode 78:52 Umschnitt auf Sphäre und Voyager im Transwarpkanal * Timecode 78:54 Sphäre feuert auf USS Voyager * Timecode 78:55 Umschnitt auf Brücke der USS Voyager * Timecode 78:59 Umschnitt auf Sphäre, die ihre Hangartore öffnet * Timecode 79:03 Umschnitt auf Brücke der USS Voyager * Timecode 79:12 Chakotay fragt Seven of Nine nach der nächsten Transwarpöffnung und sie beantworter die Frage mit 30 Sekunden Enfernung * Timecode 79:22 Umschnitt auf die sich positionierende Föderationsflotte * Timecode 79:27 Umschnitt auf HQ der Sternenflotte (Inneres) * Timecode 79:40 Barclay weißt darauf hin, dass ein Schiff den Kanal verlässt * Timecode 79:41 Umschnitt auf Sphäre die den Kanal verlässt * Timecode 79:43 Föderationsflotte eröffnet Feuer auf die Sphäre * Timecode 79:45 Umschnitt auf Brücke der USS Voyager * Timecode 80:06 Umschnitt auf das Innere der Sphäre und Transphasentorpedoabschuss sichtbar * Timecode 80:11 Umschnitt auf Äußere der explodierenden Sphäre * Timecode 80:15 Umschnitt auf Sternenflotten-HQ * Timecode 80:21 Umschnitt auf USS Voyager die die explodierenden Trümmer verlässt * Timecode 80:23 Umschnitt auf Brücke der USS Voyager * Timecode 81:56 Umschnitt auf Flotte der Föderation und USS Voyager * Timecode 82:04 Abspann Man kann ganz gut erkennen, dass alle parallele Handlungsstränge absolut Zeitsynchron verlaufen sind. Wenn man es genau nimmt, sind zwischen Eintritts- und Austrittspunkt des Transwarpkanal 4 Minuten und 14 Sekunden vergangen. Das ist also die minmalste Zeitangabe für den kompletten Flug. Mit den 10 Minuten hatte ich mich geirrt bzw war eher die gefühlte Zeitspanne der Handlung beim Ansehen der Folge. Aber in jedem Fall ist klar aus der Handlungskette erkennbar, dass es keine Stunden waren. Aufgrund der bildlichen Darstellung im Inneren des Unikomplexes und des Sternenflotten-HQ auf den Monitoren kann man gut erkennen das die komplette Handlung absolut zeitsynchron verlaufen sind und das zwischen den Umschnitten nur maximal Sekunden vergangen sein können. --Mark McWire 02:52, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Nachtrag: In der Vorbesprechung zum Vorhaben wurde festgestellt das zwischen Aufprall der Transphasentorpedos und Explosion des Transwarpzentrums nur eine Zeitspanne für die Flucht von 10 Sekunden bleiben und es daher gefährlich ist. In der Folge selbst wurde diese Darstellung auf 2 Minuten gestreckt. Das einzige Fragezeichen ist, wielange die USS Voyager innerhalb der Sphäre gefangen war. Es müssen jedoch mehr als 30 Sekunden von Timecode 79:12 an gewesen sein aufgrund von der Aussage von Seven. Trotzdem wird die USS Voyager garantiert keine paar Stunden innerhalb der Sphäre verbracht habe, weil ansonsten die Borg das Schiff zerstört hätten, bevor sie im Föderationsraum angekommen wären. Für den ganzen Handlungsstrang 10 Minuten anzunehmen ist daher ein guter Kompromiss, wenn auch nicht canon nach MA-Defintion. Jedoch für die HGI eine ausreichend gute Schlussfolgerung. --Mark McWire 03:01, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Sicherlich liegt es wieder an unserem verschiedenen Verständnis von canon, aber Zeitspannen in der Folge zu messen und dann anzugeben halte ich für kritisch, denn die Zeit unterliegt dramaturgischen Gesetzen. In stellt Khan ein Ultimatum von einer Minute, bis diese "Minute" um ist dauert es 154 Sekunden!--Bravomike 08:16, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::das sehe ich genauso. hier geht es nicht um wissenschaft sondern um kunst. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:06, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::: Trotzdem gebietet alleine die Logik, dass die USS Voyager keine paar Stunden unterwegs war. Wenn man die üblichen Wechselwirkungen zwischen Borg-Waffen und Panzerung in Betracht zieht und all die anderen Nebeninformationen, so kommt unterm Strich heraus das die Reise im Transwarpkanal allerallerhöchstens 30 min gedauert haben kann. Es gab zwar viele Umschnitte, aber mit zeitsynchroner Handlung aufgrund der ganzen Informationen von den Displays. Solange sich die physikalische Umwelt nicht total ändert ist und bleibt eine Sekunde eine Sekunde. Natürlich kann man nicht auf die Sekunde genau die Flugzeit angeben, dafür sind die Umschnitte zu ungenau, aber man kann durchaus eine "gefühlte Zeitspanne" angeben. Diese liegt irgendwo zwischen dem Minimum von 4 Minuten und 14 Sekunden und 30 Minuten. Setzt man diese 2 Extremwerte in eine Formel, kommt trotzdem immer die gleiche Größenordnung für die Geschwindigkeit heraus. Auch hier gilt wieder das man es nicht genau auf paar Vielfachen der Lichtgeschwindigkeit ausrechnen kann, aber man kann die Größenordnung bestimmen. Genauso wie man durch Vergleich von Raumschiffen untereinander auch deren Größenangaben bestimmen kann. HGI steht für mich immernoch für das analysierbare Offensichtliche, was nicht explizit canon genannt wurde. z.B. wurde nie gesagt das cardassianische Schiffe in der Regel gelb sind, aber man sieht es ja. Genauso wie man Phaserstreifen oder anderen Details zählen oder aufzählen kann. Solche Infos kann man durchaus in die HGI aufnehmen, da sie von jedem Zuschauer bestätigt werden kann, unabhängig davon ob man sie als canon betrachtet oder nicht. --Mark McWire 09:41, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::mal ganz abgesehen von der, möglicherweise aus dramaturgischen gründen verzerrten zeitspanne: wer sagt denn das sich ein raumschiff in einem transwarpkanal immer so schnell bewegt? wenn ich mir den effekt ansehe dann habe ich den eindruck das es sich hierbei um eine art künstliches wurmloch handelt, also einen kanal der quasi eine abkürzung darstellt. wenn man druch diesen kanal raßt weil man z.B. von einem borg-schiff gejagt wird, bewegt man sich vermutlich schneller als wenn man wenn man morgens langsam zur arbeit trudelt. wahschreinlich ist die reise geschwindigkeit auch von der geschwindigkeit des schiffes abhänig das den kanal druchfliegt. vieleicht auch von dessen warp-antrieb. wissen wir nicht, oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:53, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::: Es geht mir um den konkreten Fall, nicht um eine allgemeine Aussage. In allerhöchstens 30 min die halbe Galaxis zu durchquerren stellt so ziemlich das schnellste da, was man bisher in Star Trek zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Ich glaube allerdings auch, dass die reale Geschwindigkeit abhängig von einer ganzen Reihe von Faktoren ist und das man daher maximal die Größenordnung angeben kann. --Mark McWire 09:58, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, echter Transwarp (Die Schwelle) ist schneller, Q ist Schneller, der Reisende ist schneller, Raumtrajektor ist schneller, Iconianische Portal ist schneller...--Bravomike 10:00, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :: Q und Reisenden habe ich als Ausnahme erwähnt und die anderen 2 Sachen haben nichts mit der direkten Fortbewegung innerhalb des Weltraums für ein Raumschiff zu tun. Ob die Schwelle wirklich schneller war, lässt sich eigentlich garnicht sagen, da das Shuttle an der gleichen Stelle herausgekomnmen ist, wo es eingetreten ist, also eine Strecke von 0 zurückgelegt hat, was nach Defintion der Geschwindigkeit einen Wert von 0 ergibt. ;) Im Übrigen: Unendliche Geschwindigkeit (Warp10) ist nicht mathematisch, geschweige denn physikalisch, definiert, daher kann man es nicht mit reellen Zahlenwerten vergleichen. --Mark McWire 10:06, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Welche Logik gebietet dir das? Beispiel: Star Trek V: mittelpunkt der Galaxis, wie lange geflogen? Eben: Keine Ahnung! Auch hier bin ich gegen eine HGI, reine Spekulation, denn (nochmal): Zeit nehmen ist imo kein canon! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:14, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Außer sie wird explizit angegeben--Bravomike 10:15, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :: Ok, dafür gibts auch 2 Beispiele: In "Zähne des Drachen" wird die Flugdauer mit 5 Minuten und in "Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II" die Flugdauer mit 2,4 Minuten angeben. Beide Male wars eine Strecke von 200 Lichtjahren laut Dialog. Ergibt dann im 1. Fall 21 Mio xc und im 2. Fall 47 Mio xc. Im übrigen frag ich mich warum ihr euch überhaupt die Folgen anschaut, wenn man doch eh alles Gesehene eurer Meinung ignorieren kann bzw sogar soll. Am besten man hört sich nur noch die Folgen an ;) --Mark McWire 10:22, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Es geht hier nicht darum, das gesehene zu ignorieren: es geht hier darum, dass man ganz einfach die Zeit nicht von der in der Episode gezeigten Zeit ablesen kann. Wenn es jedoch ZeitANGABEN! aus Dialogen etc gibt, ist das was ganz anderes, das ist canon und kann auch verwendet werden. Wenn es solche gibt, kann man die auch verwenden, aber KEINE Zeitmessung der Gezeigten Szenen! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:32, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Und in speziell diesem speziellem Fall sind einfach viel zu viele Annahmen deinerseits drin enthalten... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:38, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) z.B.? --Mark McWire 11:00, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Achja: Zwischen 2 Umschnitten kann man durchaus die direkte Zeit stoppen, da interne Zeit und externe Zeit ja innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne synchron laufen, was man ja beispielsweise an der Bewegung und Handlungen der Personen erkennen kann, nur zwische den Umschnitten muss man halt vorsichtig sein. --Mark McWire 11:04, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Du shreibst doch selbst: "Das einzige Fragezeichen ist, wielange die USS Voyager innerhalb der Sphäre gefangen war." Und dieses Fragezeichen kann jeder verschieden auslegen. Da wir hier unterschiedlicher Meinungen sind und sich diese gegeneinander ausschließen, denke ich, wir sollten ne kleine Abstimmung vornehmen. Ok? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:14, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Kein Problem... nur wie sollte die Frage lauten? --Mark McWire 11:19, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Na in etwa: Sind HGIs zu bestimmten Zeitdauern, wie zum Beispiel Dauer von Warpreisen etc, die nicht auf eindeutigen Zitaten oder Display-Anzeigen beruhen, zulässig? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:50, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::: Meine konkrete Antwort auf diese konkrete Frage: Ich bin dafür, falls innerhalb dieser Zeitspanne kein Umschnitt liegt. Falls doch ein Umschnitt dazwischen liegen sollte, muss anhand der Bewegungen, Veränderungen und Positionen der Personen oder Gegenstände geprüft werden, ob die Handlung zeitsynchron weitergelaufen ist. Problem ist einfach, da stimm ich dir zu, dass man da viel hineininterpretieren kann. Andererseits sollte der gesunde wissenschaftliche Menschenverstand durchaus erkennen könne, ob es einen Zeitsprung gegeben hat und wenn ja in welcher Größenordnung dieser liegt. Sicherheitshalber sollte man allerdings solche Analysen in den HGI weglassen und stattdessen in eine Diskussion schreiben. Immerhin geben sie eine Anregung für weitere Sichtweisen. :-) --Mark McWire 17:12, 30. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich bezieh mich mal direkt auf die HGI hier im Artikel: dort gibt es viel zu viele Umschnitte, wo wir nur spekulieren können, ob sie WIRKLICH zeitsynchron sind! Es gibt einfach meines Erachtens keinen eindeutigen BEWEIS dafür! Selbst für ne HGI is das viel zu viel Spekulation. Was ich auch für sehr sehr grenzwertig halte, ist das "Zeitsynchrone" an Bewegungen von Figuren abzulesen! Star Trek ist und bleibt eine Fernseh(Kino)Produktion. Bewegungen von Figuren sind absolut nicht aussagekräftig! Wenn Szenen am Stück gedreht werden, sind die Figuren in Bewegung und am gleichen Ort, wie in der vorherigen Szene. In der Nachproduktion wird dort ein Schnitt gesetzt. BUMS! Aus einer Szene werden 2 die unter umständen gar nix miteinander zu tun haben. Und daraus etwas schlussfolgern zu wollen grenzt schon an Nitpick! Und das hat in der MA nix zu suchen. Warten wir mal ab, ob sich (hoffentlich) noch andere melden, denn wenn jeweils nur Einer einer Meinung ist, nützts nix, wir sind demokratisch. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:23, 2. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Abstimmung Wie hier schon zwischen MarkMcWire und mir diskutiert wurde: Es geht um die HGI, in der die Zeitspanne, in der sich die Voyager im Transwarpkanal befindet, abgemessen wird und damit eine Geschwindigkeit errechnet wird. Ich bin der Meinung, dass einfach zu viele Szenenwechsel und Schnitte vorhanden sind, die es dem Zuschauer zu ermöglichen eine Zeitangabe machen zu können. Siehe Diskussion... Nun die Frage: soll die HGI behalten werden? * dagegen - durch veränderung meinung geändert, dafür - siehe oben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:34, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) * dagegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:35, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) * dafür - Es wurde keine konkrete Zeitspanne gegeben, somit sind die Kritiken an der HGI unberechtigt. --Mark McWire 16:18, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ---- So, jetz gehts doch^^. Die HGI ist nun meines erachtens in der jetzigen Form haltbar. Zehnerpotenzen -> Vielfaches: es geht nicht zu widerlegen, ist absolut haltbar. Meine einzige winzige Frage ist nun: ich hab im Script zu "Heimstätte" mal gesucht: wo wird denn da gesagt, dass die Voyager noch 30 000 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt ist, ich konnte es nicht finden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:09, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :: Es war die Folge "Friendship One": JANEWAY: It helps being the only Starfleet ship within thirty thousand light years. --Mark McWire 22:02, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die Quelle. Ich denke, die HGI soweit modifiziert, dass sie unanfechtbar ist und ihre Berechtigung hat. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:59, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC)